


Mutual wishes

by Sakurawolf23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Contestshipping, F/M, IkariShipping, amourshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurawolf23/pseuds/Sakurawolf23
Summary: Ash wishes that he knew what these feelings for Serena are and Serena wishes that she can be with Ash. Can old friends and new friends help make that wish come true? Amourshipping, Ikarishipping, and slight Contestshipping..





	1. Chapter 1

Ash's POV

''Pika pi?'' 

''Huh?'' I open my eyes to see Pikachu poking my nose. 

''Pika pi.'' Pikachu said obviously happy it had succeded in waking me up. I look around to see everybody else still sleep and that it is still night. Rubbing my my hand through my hatless, already disheveled hair, I ask Pikachu why he woke me up. 

''Chu pi.'' Pikachu said as he led me to the top of a nearby hill and pointed at the night sky. When I looked up I could see why Pikachu wanted me awake, clusters amoung clusters of stars were twinkling and the moon was very full and big. 

''Wow that's just-just beautiful.'' I say to Pikachu who agrees with me. I lay down with one arm behind my head, and the other on my torso and watch the stars. Me and Pikachu stay like that for 20 minutes pointing out constellations untill Pikachu decides to go back down and go back to sleep. I continued to stay up there and watch the stars.

Some where along that time I started thinking about the group I am traveling with. There is Clemont, who is the Lumiose gym leader and who I had won one of my badges from. He also makes great inventions, though they kinda have a tendency to malfunction. 'But, man science is so cool!' Then there is Bonnie who is kinda like a little cousin to me. I laugh as how I begin to remember how she be trying to find a wife for Clemont sometimes. Then there is Serena. She is awesome, she makes yummy Pokepuffs and cookies, although I have to be careful about which Pokepuffs that I eat. She is so upbeat and determined, never stopping when she has her eye on something. 'Those stars look just like her eyes.' 

''Huh?'' I say to myself as a blush creeps on my face, confused that I even thought of that. Lately I have been feeling different when ever I get around Serena. The first time was when she changed into that Fenniken costume and all I could do was stare. Then when Serena cuts her hair and wears a new outfit all I could think of that she was cute, then me accidently saying it. But I don't know what this feeling is, I never felt it before. Just then a shooting star passed by. 'Please show me what these feelings are.' I wished as sleepiness tugged at my eyes.

Serena's POV

''Hmmm-ahh.'' I say as I streched looking around. 'That was a good night sleep.' 

''Good morning Serena!'' I look over to see Bonnie looking at me, with Dedenne still sleeping on her head. 

''Good morning Bonnie.'' I say to her as I get up and go where the boys were sleeping.

''Wake up big brother!'' Bonnie says as she shakes Clemont awake. 

''I'm up! I'm up! Bonnie stop shaking me!'' Clemont says as he rubs his eyes and searches for his glasses. 

''Um, hey, where is Ash?'' I asked looking around for the raven-haired boy. 

''He was here when we went to sleep.'' Clemont said putting on his glasses when his sister handed it to him.

''We could ask Pikachu.'' Bonnie said, pointing to said Pokemon.

''Hey Pikachu, where is Ash?'' I asked as I gently wake the Pokemon by rubbing its nose. 

''Pikaaa.'' yawned Pikachu before bounding up to a nearby hill. 

''Pika pi.'' Pikachu said while pointing to the top of it. I look behind me to see Clemont and Bonnie already arguing about something so I went up the hill myself. When I finally got up to the hill I see Ash still asleep on the ground. 'He looks kinda cute.' I think as a blush settles on my face. 

''Hey Ash wake up. Hey Ash.'' I gently called out. I look over a bit to see Pikachu and Dedenne trying to break up the fight between Clemont and Bonnie, with Bonnie winning. 

''Come on Ash, wake up.'' I called as I turn back around. 

''Hmmm, huh?'' Ash mumbled as he finally opened up his eyes and looked at me.

''G'morning Serena.'' Ash said as he sat up and stretched. 

''How did you end up here?'' I asked him. 

''I was star gazing.'' Ash said now fully getting up.

''Oh.'' I said before turning to go back down the hill before tripping over an unseen rock. ''Ahhhh!'' 

''Serena!'' Ash yelled, grabbing my hand before being pulled in the momentum and tumbling down with me. When we finally got to the bottom, I had accidentally fallen on top of Ash. When I looked down I seen Ash staring back up at me. 

''Sorry.'' I said as I immediately gotten up, a heavy blush on my face. 

''Thats okay you-you tripped.'' Ash said with a light blush on his face.

''Serena, Ash, are you guys okay!'' Yelled Clemont and Bonnie as they ran toward us. 'At least they stop arguing.' 

''Yeah we are ok.''Ash said as he turn towards them with Pikachu jumping on his shoulder. ''Yeah, I tripped a bit.'' I said. 

''Oh, well I'm going to make breakfast. So while I do that ya'll can go take a bath in the nearby hotsprings.'' Clemont said turning back to camp. 

''I'm gonna help Clemont with breakfast.'' Bonnie said before following her big brother.

''Me and Pikachu are going to train for awhile. So that means you can take your bath now if you want it.'' Ash said while petting Pikachu's ears. '

'Okay.'' I said as I go back down to get my clothes and some soap that I bought from one of the cities that we had passed through.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash's POV

After I trained for a while, I went back inside my tent to change out of my pajamas and into my regular clothes, before going to help Clemont and Bonnie with breakfast. 

''Hey, guys do ya'll need any help?'' I aked them. 

''Not much, we are almost done but could you set up the table please?'' Clemont asked before getting back to the food. 

''Alright,'' I said as I go to set up everything. As I set everything up, out the corner of my eye I see all the pokemon playing together. The only one who don't seem to be playing is Pikachu, he seems to be smothered by a Buneary. 'Hey, that Buneary looks familiar.' 

''Buneary! Buneary, where are you!'' a voice called out from the edge of the clearing. 'Hey, that voice sounds familiar!' A blue haired girl then came out and picked up her pokemon. 

''There you are Buneary! You know you just can't run off like that.'' 

''Bun bun buneary.'' Buneary says before jumping back down to Pikachu and pointing at him.

''Dawn! Is that you!'' I called out. She then looked at me as recognition came to her face. 

''Ash! Long time, no see!'' Dawn said before going up to me. 

''What are you doing in Kalos?'' I asked her, as I watch Buneary play with Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon. ''Nothing much, just entering more contest while traveling with someone.

'' Before I could even ask who she is traveling with Bonnie comes up. 

''You're a keeper! Will you please marry my brother?!'' Bonnie says as she takes Dawn's hand. 

'Bonnie! What have I told you about doing that!" Clemont says as he picks her up. 

''But she is so pretty! And you need to marry someone!'' Bonnie says when Clemont puts her down. ''What's that cute Pokemon!'' Bonnie says as she spots Buneary before running over there. '

'Sorry about my sister.'' Clemont says as he bows. 

''That's okay.'' Dawn says with a slightly confused and nervous look.

''Troublesome, what are you doing?'' a voice said, coming from the same way Dawn came. We all turned around to see a plum-haired trainer come towards us.

''Hey Paul, I found Buneary and she led me to straight to Ash and Pikachu.'' Dawn said as she points to me.

''Hey Paul, hadn't seen you in a long time.'' I said as I hold out my hand. He only looked at it before turning back to Dawn. 

''We have to go.'' Paul says as he turns around.

''We made breakfast, and it would be nice if you guys could join us.'' Bonnie said coming back from playing with Buneary. 

''Yeah, we wouldn't mind at all.'' I said. Clemont also agreed. Dawn looked happy and was about to say something when Paul said, ''No.'' 

''Please, Paul? I hadn't seen Ash in forever, plus I am kinda hungry.'' Dawn said while using puppy eyes and sticking her lip out a bit. 

''Fine, let me go get our stuff.'' said Paul with what I could've sworn was a blush on his face. And with that Paul left.

''I see Paul is still the same. Wait, is he your travelling buddy?'' I asked incredulously. 

''Yep, he is actually really nice once you get to know him.'' Dawn said. '' Are these your travelling buddies?'' Dawn asked nodding her head toward the two who had went back to cook breakfast. 

''Yeah, I have another one named Serena but she is taking a bath.'' 

''Huh, oh I am done now Ash.'' I looked to Serena coming up to us with her hair slightly wet. ''Hi, nice to meet you my name is Serena.''

After inroducing Dawn to Serena and vice versa, Paul came back with all of his and Dawn's stuff. 

''Thank you Paul.'' Dawn said as she gets her Pokeballs and goes back to sit at the table. 

''Hmmm.'' Paul grumbled as he carefully puts down the stuff and sits besides Dawn. 

''Hey, could you let out your Pokemon so I can see them and they can eat too?'' Bonnie asks. 

''Sure. Everybody, spotlight!'' Dawn calls out. A mass of red light revealed a Prinplup, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and a Togekiss. ''Hey everybody, look its Ash.'' Dawn said as the Pokemon turned to me saying hi in their own way. 

''Hey Piplup evolved.'' I said while looking at Prinplup. 

''They are sooo cute!'' Bonnie says before wolfing down her food and went to go tend to the new Pokemon. 

''So how long have you guys been traveling together?'' Serena asked.

Paul's Pov

''So how long have you guys been travelling together?'', the blonde haired chick asked us. I look at Dawn through the corner of my eye. 

''Wellll...uhh..-.'' 

''Three months, two weeks and 5 days.'' I said, interrupting her and getting back to my food. I then notice that everyone had stopped talking. I looked up to see everybody staring at me. 'Why are they all staring at me.' I think as my eyebrow twiches. I hate in when people stare at me. ''What?'', I asked with a slight edge to my tone.

''Well Dawn couldn't exactly tell us and you gave us an exact answer.'' the boy named Cole, no, Clemont said. Everyone agreed while Dawn just got back to her food saying nothing. 

''And? I just remember stuff really well.'' I said as I get up. '

'I am going to go take a walk.'' I said as I walk down the winding trail. ''I will come back later.'' I say to no one but Dawn.

As I got farther and farther away I begin to think about my answer. 'Well its a true answer.' We did start traveling together all that time ago. At first when we started traveling it was merely councidentle. I was going to the same city as was Dawn, but there was only one road to it. So she had decided to follow me for three days, as we traveled she would try to strike up conversation but I wouldn't answer, at first. On the second day I would give her one word to five word responses and she seemed happy with that. When we finally reached the city Dawn didn't talk as much, even when we first stopped at my gym battle. When we were leaving the gym Dawn had shyly went up to me and asked if we could travel together some more. I thought about it and said fine, we have been traveling ever since.

The more we travelled together, the more I became fond of her. I don't like her in that way, no. Its just that when she smiles it perks up my day, even when I lost a Pokemon battle. Her eyes are like the rarest jewels, and her hair is like a bluest waterfall cascading down her face and back. And when when she finally beat me in a Pokemon battle, instead of feeling mad at her I was actually really proud of her. I stop walking as I realize something. 'I don't just like her, no, I love her! I even gave her a petname, for crying out loud!'

Troublesome, I call her was a name that I would call her to annoy her with. Now I just call her that automatically. She doesn't even mind! She smiles when I call her that.'Crap, crap, crap!' I think as I lean my forehead on a tree and have a small mental meltdown. 

'' I love her.'' 'Crap!'


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn's POV

''Well, he seems...nice.'' Serena says while looking down the trail that Paul took. 

''Yeah, thats Paul for you though.'' Ash sheeplishly says while scratching the back of his head. 

''Yeah, I have to go find him now.'' I said as I start to get up from the table.

''Why? He says he will be back later.'' Bonnie says while she brushes Buneary's fur. 

''Yeah, but he is kinda complicated. Plus he left his Pokemon.'' I said as I thanked them for the food and went to go find him.

I finally find him 8 minutes later with his head leaning against a tree, his eyes seems to be closed. 'He can't be sleep, cause he is standing.' 

''Paul?'' I asked cautiously while tapping him on the shoulder. He then stiffens before turning around to look at me. He then continues to look at me with this weird look in his eyes. 'I don't have nothing in my teeth,don't I?' I think as we continue to stare at each other. I break the eye contact to look at a herd of Deerling passing by before looking back, when I looked back, though, the weird look was gone and his usual face was there, although it was a bit softened. 

''Yes, Troubleso-Dawn. What do you want?'' He asked as he sat down by the tree, me besides him. 'He called me by my name. Is he mad at me or something?' The only time Paul calls me by my name is if he is really mad or annoyed at something I did. Like when I decided to dress up all his Pokemon in cute little outfits.

''Are you mad at me?'' I asked looking at the dirt floor. I felt him settle his gaze at me and just stared at me. I finally look at him, who has this look of slight confusion at my question.

''Why, would I be mad at you?'' He asks before looking at a flock of Flechlings. 

''Oh, because the only time that you call me Dawn and not Troublesome is if you are mad at me.'' I said as look at his hair. Paul then looks straight ahead with his eyebrow twitching every so often. It looks like he is having a meltdown of somesort. 

''Are you okay?'' I asked. Paul closes his eyes and leans against the tree before getting up.

''Yes I am alright.'' He says as he grabs my hand and help me up. But as quickly he took hold of my hand, was as quickly he let go of my hand. He then starts to walk back to Ash's camp not facing me. I was glad too, because I was pretty sure I was blushing very hard at that moment.

Serena's POV

''So Ash, how do you know Dawn?'' I asked him when he came back from his bath. 

''We traveled together along with another friend of mine through Sinnoh.'' Ash said as he dried his hair with a towel.

''Was she your girlfriend?'' Bonnie asks while tending to her now awake Dedenne. 

''No, no,no. It wasn't like that. She is just a friend thats all.'' Ash said as he puts on his hat. 

''You have traveled with a lot of girls, haven't you Ash?'' Bonnie asks. 

''Yes..thats right.'' Ash says, wary of where Bonnie is heading with this.

''Ok, then out of all the girls you have traveled with who is the cutest, besides me of course.'' Bonnie says with a sly grin. 

''Uhhhh, I...'' Ash stutters. ''I never really, h-hey look Paul and Dawn are back!'' Ash says as he goes to check the other pokemon. 'Usually Ash has no problem saying stuff about that. Maybe the girl who he thinks is cute is..me? No thats silly, but a girl can dream right?' Anyway I turn toward where Dawn and Paul were coming from. 'Why are they both blushing.' Anyway I go up to them to greet them.

''Hi welcome back.'' I said upon reaching them. 

''Hmmm.'' Paul said as he passed me to go get their stuff. 

''That is his way of saying hi.'' Dawn said as she looked after him, with a blush still on her face. 

''What did you do back there, you are blushing.'' I whispered to her. 

''Hmm, oh, nothing, I am just a little hot.'' 

''We have some juice, but I have to hurry up and get it because we are leaving in a few.'' I said gesturing to Ash and Clemont calling all the Pokemon back in and packing up. 

''So are we, apparently.'' Dawn says looking towards Paul who had packed up all of their stuff and called back all of Dawns Pokemon. 

''Where are you guys headed next?'' Dawn asked turning back to me. 

''We are heading to this festival thats being held in Sakura City.'' 

''So are we! And isn't the city like 6 days away?'' Dawn said, getting excited. 

''Yeah, it is.'' I said, also getting excited because I think I know what she is getting at. 

''Then how about...'' Dawn said. 

''We travel...'' I said. 

''Together!'', we both said at the same time. 

''That sounds perfect and according to my Pokemap there is only one way to get there.'' I said showing her my map.

''It will be pretty easy to convince Ash and Clemont.'' I stated, putting my map back up.

''Yeah, well Paul is probably another story.'' Dawn said while tapping her head in deep thought. ''I know!'' Dawn says before running over to Paul.

Dawn's POv

''Hey, Paauull.'' I said in a sing-sangy voice. 

''No.'' Paul simply said. 

''But you don't even know what I was going to say.'' I said in an exasperated tone. 

''No, but when ever you use that voice that means you want somehting.'' Paul says as he lifts up all our stuff. 'Wow he is strong.' I try to grab a few of the items, so it won't be that heavy, but he kept it out of my reach. 

''Well yes that is true. You know me more than I know myself, like how I know you better than you know yourself. And that you won't tell someone that you need help even when you do.'' I said finally grabbing a few stuff from him. 

''Fine. What is it that you want?'' Paul says as he stops to look at me. 

''Well remember that festival that we are going to?'' I asked putting on my best innocent face. 

''Yess..'' Paul says cautiously. 

''Well turns out Ash and his group of friends are going the same way and I was wondering, could we travel with them?'' I asked. ''Serena said that there is only one way to it anyway.'' I then added quickly.

''I already know that Troublesome.'' Paul says before looking back to me. ''Fine they can come, but don't expect me to talk all the time.'' Paul says, blowing some hair off his face. 

''Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!'' I chirpped before rushing Paul giving him a hug and then running back to Serena to tell her the good news.

Paul's POv

I can't belive I just agreed to that. I thought as I put all our stuff in this infinte bookbag, I mean really, how come it never gets full? Anyway, now apparently for the next six days I am traveling with my ex-rival and his three annoying, too loud friends. I wouldn't even go if they weren't Dawn's friends. She actually hugged me though so maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe...

''So I heard from Serena and Dawn that you guys are traveling with us.'' Ash says as he comes up to me. 

''Yeah. But don't think that I am doing this to be all friendly.'' I coldly said. 

''Then what are you doing it for?'' Ash asked looking up at me. I only looked at him before going to find a spot to sit while we wait to go.

''That is none of your concern.'' I said as I closed my eyes.

About 20 minutes later, Dawn wakes me up and tells me that we are leaving. I get up and follow at a distance from the group in front of me.

''Why aren't you walking up there?'' Dawn asks, walking besides me.

''I remember telling you that I won't be talking all the time to people that annoy me very much.'' I said adjusting the backpack. 

''So you are not going to talk to me either, huh?'' Dawn asks, looking down. 

''No, I said that I don't talk to people who annoy me very much, you only annoy me a tiny bit.'' I said, playfully nudging her in the arm. 

''I only annoy you a tiny bit? What is that tiny bit that annoys you exactly.'' Dawn says while giggling. 'She got a cute giggle.' ''Well I don't know.'' I said, putting on a fake thinking face. 

''It could be how you snore louder than a Munchlax or that you have the table manners like your Mamoswine.'' I say, smirking at her. 

''Oh really, well then next time we are sharing a room at the PokeCenter, I will be sure to snore extra loudly and chew very sloopingly too.'' Dawn said, smiling up at me. 

''You do know that 'sloopingly' is not a word, the word that you are looking for is slopily.'' I stated. I look to my right to see no one. I look behind me to see Dawn staring at something in the woods. I turn back to see what she is staring at.

In the a small clearing not far from us was a small pond and in the middle was a Milotic. 

''It so pretty.'' Dawn said, getting a better look at it.

''It does look powerful.'' I commented as I checked my PokeDex to see what kind of moves it had. Dawn sighed and came back from the woods. ''Whats wrong with you now, Troublesome?'' I asked her. 

''I was going to go catch it, but it went back under and I don't want to lose the group ahead of us, so I cant stop and look for it.'' Dawn says looking dejected. 

''Hmmm, I have to go to the, uhh, bathroom, so you might want to go up and talk to Ash and his friends.'' I said as we walk back up to the group. 

''Ok.'' Dawn say glumly, before walking up to talk to the girl who I think name is Marina. When she got to the group, I turned back around heading back to the pond. 'I can't believe I am doing this.'

So it was kinda hard to make Paul as cold and mean and as stuck up as he was in the show but also nice in a kinda insults you but meaning it in a not so mean way. At least he is nice to Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fan art is always welcome!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ash's POV

A blush settles on my face as I think about what Bonnie had asked me about 3 hours ago. The cutest girl who I have ever traveled with was, well, Serena. But for some reason I just couldn't say that. It was like I was nervous or something. I mean for some reason I was afraid that if I said anything that she might get a little weirded out. And I did not want to say any of the other girls names because I did not want her to think that they were cuter than her. But why?

''Ash, Ash!'' I snapped my head back towards the person speaking to me. Its Clemont. ''Hey Ash, me and Bonnie have to go back to Lumiose City, but we will meet you guys at Sakura City.'' , Clemont said as he grabs Bonnie's hand and turns back around.

''Ok guys see you later!'' Serena called after them.

''So Ash what are you planning to do at the Sakura Festival?'' Serena asked me.

''Well me and Pikachu and the rest of my Pokemon are going to eat as much as they have to offer.'' I said, high-fiving Pikachu.

''Pika pi!'' Pikachu said agreeing with me. '

'Well I was going to go shopping and maybe stop at a bakery or something.'' Serena says. '

'Why go to the bakery? Most of their stuff don't compare to what you make.'' I said without realizing it. '

'Thank you Ash. But I their 'stuff' is known worldwide.'' Serena says with a light blush on her face and looking away _. 'Crap, did I embarass her?'_ But before I could say anything else Dawn comes up to Serena.

''Wait did you say shopping?'' Dawn asked.

''Yeah, there is this great mall plaza right in the middle of Sakura City. It has every imanginable clothes and accessories and more!.''Serena said, getting excited.

''I can look for more Pokemon outfits for my performances.'' Serena says.

''Performances?'' Dawn asks tilting her head to the side a bit.

''Huh, oh its better to show you then to tell you. Hey Ash, can we stop here and have some lunch/dinner it is 6:00 and we did not eat anything all day.'' Serena asks me

''Sure and we might as well stop for the night.'' I answered back.

''Great, I have to tell Paul, be right back.'' Dawn said running a bit behind us.

Dawn's POV

As I got up close to Paul, I could see that he was a bit tired _. 'But we walked longer distances alot of times before.'_ Anyway, I need to tell him something...oh yeah right. '

'We will be stopping here for the night, also we are finally going to eat some food.'' I said to Paul as I fix his hair. At first when we first started traveling together, he would bat my hand away or just inch away from my hand, now he just accepts it after he figures I won't stop doing that. I mean I am not saying that you have to be clean pressed all the way, but at least brush or comb your hair.

''What have I said about doing that?'' Paul askes in a slightly annoyed tone.

''You are the one who lets me do it.'' I said, mocking his tone of voice. Paul opens his mouth to say something, but closes it instead. ''Ha! I finally stumped you.'' I said, smiling up at him. When he looks at me, he has that weird thing in his eyes again but it quickly went away. Paul looks forward at Ash and Serena and sees that they are getting ready for the night. '

'Whatever. We have to set up our tents too.'' Paul says as he pulls out our tents and gets to work setting them up. I tried to help but he just shoos my hand away and tells me to go talk to Serena while he gets this.

''So Serena, what are we going to eat? I am starving.'' I said, as I rub my tummy.

''Well I just put some on some ramen and rice. Ash is going to go find some berries, and I have some already made Pokepuffs and macarons.'' Serena said, showing me the the tiny basket gull of goodies.

''I have some sandwiches in my bag.'' I said as I ran and came back with them.

''Oh, thats perfect.'' Serena says as she claps her hands together.

''Now it is time toshow you Pokemon Performances!'' Serena said. ''Braixen, Pancham, come on out!'' Serena called out her two Pokemon.

''Pan pan cham.'' '

'Brai braixen.''

''Wow, they are so cute and pretty!'' I said as I petted Pancham's head. I look behind me to see Paul almost done with setting up our stuff. ''Hey would it be okay if he watched too?'' I asked Serena gesturing to Paul.

''Yeah sure, I don't mind at all.'' Serena said. '

'Ok, one moment.'' I said as I ran up to Paul. ''Hey Paul, do you want to watch one of Serena's performances with me?'' I asked being hopeful.

''No.'' Paul said,straight and simple.

''Please?'' I asked again.

''No. I have to go train my Pokemon. I hadn't did so in two days.'' Paul said grabbing his Pokeballs. ''By the way this is for you.'' Paul said as he handed me a Pokeball and with that he went to another part farther from us and called out his Pokemon. I looked at the Pokeball curiously before remembering Serena's performance. I then ran back and asked her to begin her show.

I clapped as Serena finished her Performance.

''That was amazing!'' I cheered as they all took a bow. ''So Pokemon Performances are like Pokemon Contests.'' I said.

''Yeah, but you don't battle and you perform with your pokemon too.'' Serena said as her gaze settles on the Pokeball that I am still holding.

''Hey, is that your Pokemon?'' Serena asked pointing at it. '

'I guess, I dunno. Paul gave it to me before he went training for a bit.'' I said holding up the Pokeball.

''Well call it out.'' Serena offered. '

'Ok, come on out!'' I said as a red beam of light came out to reveal a Milotic. _'Wait, this is the Milotic from earlier.'_

''Wow! You got a Milotic!'' Serena gushed out. ''Wow, you are so pretty!'' She cooed at it. _'He actually caught the Milotic for me!'_ I thought happily.

''Yeah, I think Paul caught it for me.'' I said as I petted my new Pokemon.

''Oh, sooo sweet! Are you guys dating or something?'' Serena says as she pets her Pancham.

''No, no. We are just friends.'' I said waving my hands.

''Oh still sweet though. The food is done now and there is Ash with the berries. Could you tell your friend that it is time time eat now?'' Serena says as she goes to set up the table.

I find Paul just finishing up as he recalls back all his Pokemon. When I see him I run up to him while calling his name. When I finally reach him I hug him.

''Thank you for the Milotic, Paul! Its so pretty!''

''Yeah. Welcome.'' Paul said as he looks down at me.

''Oh, yeah Serena said that food is ready and told me to come get you.'' I said, pointing back towards camp.

''Yeah, I will be there in a minute.'' Paul said as he turns back around.

''Okay, thanks again!'' I said as I hug him and kiss him on the cheek. _'I can't belive I just did that!'_ And with that I went back to the campsite.

Paul's Pov

After Dawn left, I put my hand up to where she had kissed me. I know it was a small peck, but still, she kissed me. I then turned back around smiling like an idiot. ' _Maybe I should do more nice stuff.'_ I thought about it _. 'Maybe...'_ When I neared the makeshift campsite, I took off my smile and replaced it with my usual look.

''Hey, Paul. What were you doing in the woods?'' Ash asked me.

''Training.'' I answered and with that being my one and only reply.

''Oh, well food is ready. And after we eat I was wondering if we could have a battle.'' Ash said. I thought it over _. 'I could show off to Dawn. And I can teach that little shrimp whos boss. Why not?'_

''Fine.'' I stated before going to the table before he could ask anymore questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is Sakurawolf23


	5. Chapter 5

Serena's POV

As I watch Dawn go get Paul, Ash set all the berries on the table. '

'There we go. Is the food finished yet?'' Ash asked who took his hat off and set it on the table. _'His hair is so cute.'_ I blush at the thought I had. '

'Are you okay Serena? Your face is a bit red.'' Ash asked a bit concerned.

''Huh, yeah I am okay. Just thinking is all.'' I said my blush going deeper.

''Are sure you're okay.'' Ash said getting closer _. 'His eyes are the color of chocolate.'_ Wait, I am doing it again. When I finally focus again Ash is only 4 inches from my face, he then puts his hand on my forehead. '

'You don't have a fever.'' Ash stated after he takes his hand away. But he didn't move back though, we sit like that for several seconds before Ash pulls away and rubs his nose.

''Anyway, have you seen Pikachu?'' Ash asked looking around him _. 'We were sooo close!'_ I thought before realizing what Ash had asked me.

''Huh? Oh, yeah, he..is..over there.'' I said as I scanned the area. Pikachu seemed to have his very own fanclub. Dawn's Buneary is following Pikachu around and is doing everything Pikachu does.

''Hmm, hey look, there is Dawn and Paul.'' Ash said before going up to Paul. _'We were so close.'_

Ash's POV

After dinner, me and Paul went to go start our battle. But I was a bit distracted as I remember what happened earlier _. 'Her eyes are so blue, like pretty sapphires.'_ I am not really sure what had happened, all I remember was checking to see if she had a fever, then when I looked into her eyes, I just got trapped in them.

'Hey, Ash come on.'' Serena says as she

nudges me to the makeshift battlefield. ''Huh, oh right.'' I said as I reach my battle area and Paul his.

''Okay! I will be your judge for this battle. And this will be an one-one battle.'' Dawn says taking her place. ''Ok battle, begin!'' _'Wonder what kind of Pokemon Paul is going to call out.'_

''Electivire, standby for battle.'', Paul camly calls out.

''Fletchinder, I choose you!'' I called out.

''Fletch fletchinder!'' Fletchinder called out as it cameout of its pokeball.

''Fletchinder use Steel Wing.''

''Compromise it with ElectroBall.'' Paul said. Just as Fletchinder was close enough to use Steel Wing, Paul's Electivire shot a ElectroBall which was a direct hit. Fletchinder gets tossed back a little. '

'Fletchinder, are you okay?'' I asked Flethchinder.

''Fletch fletchinder!'' it called out as he stood back up.

''Come on Ash, you can do it!'' Serena cheered from the sidelines. ' _Oh, yeah Serena is watching.'_ I have to win now.

''Use Wild Charge.'' Paul commanded.

''Fletchinder dodge than use Peck.'' Electivire ran at a very fast speed towards Fletchinder. But he dodged and used Peck,but it didn't do any damage.

''Wild Charge again.'' This time Electivire's move hit Fletchinder head on.

''Fletchinder is unable to battle. The wnner is Paul and his Electivire.'' Dawn announced before going over to Paul. _'How did Peck not work?'_

''Flying attacks have no effect on Electric types.'' Serena said, coming up to me.

''They don't?'' I asked her. '

'No, unless you used a Ground type attacks.'' She said, thinking a bit.

''Anyway, you tried your best. So did you Fletchinder.'' Serena said to us.

''Pika pi.'' Pikachu said, before taking his place on my shoulder.

''Well I am getting sleepy.'' Serena says, yawning a bit.

''I am going to go change into my pajamas.'' Serena said.

''Yeah, it seems like Dawn is already in her Pajamas.'' I said looking behind us as we watch Dawn talk to Paul.

''Yeah, well I am going to go change.'' Serena said as she goes inside her tent. 'I should change into mine, too' I thought as I went in my tent to change.

When I came back out everyone were in their pajamas. Serena is wearing a pink shirt with some white shorts. Dawn is wearing a light blue tanktop and some snow-blue pajama pants, with some Buneary slippers. Paul seems to be wearing a dark blue tee with some black shorts. Me, I am wearing a white tee and some navy PJ pants.

''So guys this was a good day.'' I said as I neared them. Serena and Dawn agreed with me, Paul grunted a barely audible response. But before I could say anything else, a rain storm came in and it was raining heavy. So we all ran back to our respective tents and zipped them up to wait out the storm for the night.

''Pika pi.'' Pikachu said tiredly.

''Yeah, me too buddy.'' I said as I went inside my sleeping bag and went to sleep.


End file.
